


Long Before We Both Thought the Same Thing

by wallflowering



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Fisk and Wesley met as teenagers in a group home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Before We Both Thought the Same Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the One Direction song "18" because I'm a Fisk/Wesley trash who's also 1D af /o\ (For some reason this song immediately came to my mind when I read the prompt, but honestly, the more I think about it the more fitting the song... probably only works for this prompt exclusively, but still. Perhaps not the 18 & 16 part though, as it may be bit too late for them to meet in group home?)


End file.
